


When I Die...

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [37]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick gets asked the question that he was never prepared to answer.[Rick x Reader]





	When I Die...

"Rick? What are you gonna do when I die?"

Rick stopped his walking completely. They were preparing to go get ice cream and headed out the door when she asked. He turned and looked at her. He looked at [Name] wondering where this question had suddenly come from.

"It's just something that's been on my mind lately. You're always afraid of losing me. Don't say you're not, because I can tell you are."

She said causing Rick to shut his mouth as he was more than prepared to argue against it with her. But he knew that she knew she was right. The silence fell between them. He didn't know what to say or how to answer it.

Then oddly enough after a moment she smiled.

It was one of the happiest smiles he had ever seen from her too. Yet he didn't understand why she was smiling when he hasn't even answered her.

"You dunno do you? The almighty Rick Sanchez doesn't know the answer to my question?"

She chuckled as she continued her walk and moved past him. Rick was stunned, but then found his own little smile come to his lips as he watched her walking out through the doorway of the Smith family home.

He watched her, knowing that he still had time yet with her and didn't need to know that answer.

At least not yet.


End file.
